Whisky Lullaby
by Gothic Danger16
Summary: This is about what I think would have happen if Sodapop Just gave up. Suicidal Theme and I know Sodapop would never do this ever so. Please read and review but be nice. One Shot Fanfiction. Disclaimer Song Whisky Lullaby and Outsiders I own neither...


A/N

OCC DON'T READ IF YOU WILL GET PISSED. I KNOW SODAPOP WOULD NEVER DO THIS EVER SO DON'T BE MEAN I PRE-WARNED YOU.

* * *

><p>Whisky Lullaby<p>

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind

Until' the night...

I still can't believe it, I can't believe she left me for some other guy. She destroyed my heart. I don't understand why she would cheat on me. Why? I mean I know I could never give her and the baby a great home. But I would have taken a second job and more hours at the Dx station. I would have tried and to provide them a great home.

I sat there at Buck's just drinking shots of Whisky left and right. I held the letter that had no return address. I opened it up and read it;

Dear Sodapop,

I am sorry to tell you this but I can't marry you. I can't do this anymore the baby isn't yours. I cheated on you I am sorry about it I really am. I am leaving Tulsa to go live with my grandma in Florida. I hope you understand why I have to do this. I still love you but this is for the best.

Love Sandy

I felt tears run down my face as I thought about all the loss that has happen this year. My parents dying. Johnny and Ponyboy running away from the law. Sandy leaving and cheating on me. I can't believe that Steve is happy that Ponyboy is gone. Darry isn't ever home anymore. I feel more depressed than ever. I don't even know why I'm trying anymore. Ponyboy isn't a kid anymore. He is a fugitive. And if he comes back he will have Darry if I'm not here.

I ordered a flasked filled with whisky and left to go to back to my empty home. I slowly got up stumbling slightly from all the acohol I had in my system. "Hey, Curtis you sure ya okay to go home you could stay the night here." Buck said to me. I shook my head no.

"Sorry Buck, I have something important I need to do." He shrugged and I walked out of his house. As I stagged home I kept on thinking about what I should do. As I tripped up the steps I saw a drunken Two-bit on the couch drinking a beer.

"Hey Pepsi? You okay?" I nodded and hiccupped going to the kitchen.

"Yeah Keith, I'm fine." He shrugged and got up and left the house. I went into the back room and closed the door digging through an old box of my dads things. I ended up finding an old hunting gun, that our father showed us how to use.

I went into my room and drank the rest of the whisky filled flasked. I grabbed two of the many loose papers from Ponyboy's desk and a pencil and sat down to write a note.

Hey Ponyboy,

Well I guess you got in some trouble huh. I still can't believe little Johnny could kill that soc. I wished you'd come back home. I miss you so much. I don't know if I could go on knowing your not here but I guess you can't come home since that would cause more problems in the long run. I love you and give Johhny a hug for me. I miss you.

Sorry, Sodapop.

I sat on the bed and folded up that note and taped it shut. I wrote Ponyboy on it and set it on our dresser. I started to write one last note;

Dear Gang,

I'm Sorry I can't do this anymore. I am loosing everyone I care about. I will miss you guys but I can't do this anymore. I need mom and dad and this is the only way I can see them. Please forgive me for this. We all know I have done stupid things and this might be the stupidest thing yet. Please find out will Sandy is and let her now I love her so much. Tell her I'll love her till I die. Please Dally I know you know where Ponyboy is so please give him the letter for me. Tell him how much I love him. Well my time is up and I know that mom and dad will be happy to see me

Love Pepsi-Cola

I took that note and Put it on top of the other one. I took the hunting gun and put it to my head, crying I pulled the trigger...

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
>And finally drank away her memory<br>Life is short but this time it was bigger  
>Than the strength he had to get up off his knees<br>We found him with his face down in the pillow  
>With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"<br>And when we buried him beneath the willow  
>The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby<p>

(A Few Years Later)

Sandy's POV(Tulsa, Oklahoma)

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
>For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath<br>She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
>But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind<br>Until' the night

I can't believe it. It's been three years since I have been here. Three years since I seen Soda. I can't believe I wasn't really pregnant. I can't believe that it was just a scare... I wish as soon as I founded out that I wasn't pregnant I should have ran back to Soda begging for his forgivness. I wish I would have begged him to forgive me for cheating on him. It was the whisky is what made me cheat on him.

As I walked to his house, my heart started to pound. I felt like something was really wrong. As I knocked on his door his younger brother, Ponyboy, I think answer the door with red puffy eyes.

"Hey Ponyboy, does Soda still live here?" I asked him. He than broke down in tears. My stomach dropped, as I saw the look of heartbreak cross his face. "Ponyboy, what happened?"

He started to choke up on his words as Darry came up behind him dressed in a suit. "Sandy. What the hell are you doing here! This is all your fault!" Darry wrapped his arms around his sobbing brother. "Sodapop is dead, Sandy... He killed himself... He couldn't live with all the lose and heartbreak in his life."

I fell to my knees crying as Darry and Ponyboy walked away from there house and toward the truck. I just stayed there as I heard the truck engine go down the street. I remember hearing a story that Soda told me about some hunting trips that they took into the country where they would shoot animals. I remember where he hid them in the house. I slowly got up and went into the house slowly. I felt so weird being in the house of my only love. I went into the attic and grabbed the hidden box that Soda hid. I slowly pulled out a .22 pistol. I put it in my purse and quickly left the house. I slowly went to the cemetary that was closet to their house. I saw a little grave stone that said "Sodapop Patrick Curtis, Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also."

I started to cry again. "I'll be with you again shortly baby." I started to walk towards Buck's and once I got there I ordered a few shots of Whisky. After I shot them all down, I told Buck that I was going to use one of his spare rooms. I sat on the bed and took the gun out of my bag and one of our happier pictures.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
>And finally drank away his memory<br>Life is short but this time it was bigger  
>Than the strength she had to get up off her knees<br>We found her with her face down in the pillow  
>Clinging to his picture for dear life<br>We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
>While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for everyone who reviews and HerDreamKnight for being there for me. I know this is very OCC. Review please AND BE NICE!<p> 


End file.
